OH COME ON!
by animeyaoifangirl14
Summary: BROBUSCUS! YAOI! YURI! COUNTRIES PAIRING! PYSICAL ABUSE! GUY ON GUY SEX! Toby is kidnapped by demons and the countries of the world to save him from impending doom what will happen to our dear youtuber.
1. Chapter 1

"Alfred wait up. Come on its 6:30 in the morning." Toby yelled after his hyper blonde friend.

"No way dude another 30 minutes and we're late and it's going to take that long to figure out these signs." The man yelled and took off around the corner.

"But it's Italian with pictures." He called before running face first in to a girl, no, Marzia. He fell on his butt, groaned and rubbed his nose.

"Privet moy smertnyy drug." He heard a familiar voice say.

"Privet Ivan."

"Nǐ hǎo, wǒ bìsǐ de péngyǒu." Another voice said as Ivan picked him up.

"Nǐ hǎo Yao."

"Pryvitannie, moj siabar." A female voice said.

"Pryvitannie Natalia."

"Pryvit, miy̆ druh." Another woman said.

"Pryvit Ekaterina. Are you okay?" he said and looked to a confused Marzia and Felix. "Oh hi Felix."

He waved and she nodded. "Why are you in Italy and who are all them." She asked and pointed to the group.

"Well to do that the two of you will have to keep a secret and follow me." Said a bubbly Italian.

"Hey Feli." Toby said and kissed him on his cheeks before walking way. The others followed his lead and went inside.

~15 minutes and 1 explanation later~

"AAHHHHH! He's gone he just disappeared. I turned around for a second and he wasn't there!" Hungary yelled.

"Ms. Hungary breathe who just disappeared." Italy said.

"TOBY! We were talking, I heard fucking evil laughter turn to see if I could see one of them, turned back around and he was gone! He got grabbed by one of the blood hood clan and it's my entire fault!"

Japan sighed. "This is not good."

"Not good, NOT GOOD! THIS IS FUCKING TERRIBLE!"

"Ms. Hungary breathe please you are going to make yourself sick."

She took a deep breath. "Your right I'm sorry japan I shouldn't have snapped at you like that but what are we going to do I don't want him to die."

"Me either but I'm going to call Taylor and ask her to keep her eye and the death list for his name, and fratello is going to call Jess to find where he is." She nodded to him.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE!" Felix yelled.

"Well Toby has been kidnapped by demons and is going to be tortured in violent and mentally scarring ways until he agrees to become a demon or his body is beyond repair." Russia said bluntly.

"Oh my gosh we have to help him." Marzia said without thinking.

"Nein you need to stay under watch so you don't get taken. You are not to get any more involved than that."

"Belarus and Russia are our best fighters so they'll watch out for you two though they should pair up with someone else just in case." Said Finland from his seat.

"I'll stay with Natalia." Ukraine said smiling.

"And I'll stay with Russia." China said and gave a bow.

"Do we even have a say."

"No." the entire room called back.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Torture Scene In The Next Scene! Rape Scene! Skip If You Are Squeamish! You Have Been Warned So No Flags Please! For Everyone Else Enjoy Some Violence!**_

_**LAST CHANCE TO TURN BACK OR SKIP!**_

* * *

~with Toby~

When he awoke his arm were chained above his head, which was pounding, and he was stripped. "Fucking perfect! Come on out I want to get this bullshit done and over with as soon as possible! Don't be a little bitch! Get out here! NOW!" He yelled to the doorway.

"Fine." A women's voice said behind him. Soon he felt a whip tear through the flesh of his left shoulder to him mid back. "You should watch your mouth or I won't watch mine." She slashing his lower back and thighs. "Is the he gonna cry already?" She whipped him till his bones could be seen then moved him so he way laying. She picked up a knife and straddled his hips. A vile was pulled out of her shirt and the liquid in it poured on to him.

The liquid made him stiffen quickly and she wasted no time mounting him. He tugged at his binds as the tears fell from his eyes. She began to bounce on him. At some point she began carving in his chest with the knife. "You trash. A waste of space. You're so pitiful all you _can _do is lets plays and weird voices. The gun called it wants to blow your brains out, see them paint the wall red." She whispered in his ear as she continued. "Just think you'll be doing the world a favor by letting me kill you, you little shit. I'm going to fuck myself perfect and then eat that yummy soul of yours."


End file.
